Miss DeGroot
Miss DeGroot was the mean-spirited librarian who worked at the library Al Bundy used to frequent as a child, who appeared in the Season 3 episode of Married... with Children titled "He Thought He Could". She was noted for using an unusually large amount of sugar in her tea, and her intense hatred of Al, which upon her own admittance was unusual due to the fact he was a mere child at the time. Her hatred of Al, and desire to get him in the end, caused her to continue to work at the library for years afterward, waiting for the day when she finally got her revenge. When Al was a child, he always insulted her for being fat. Miss DeGroot was played by veteran comedic actress Lu Leonard, who appeared in numerous Three Stooges shorts during the 1940's and 1950's. Description Miss DeGroot worked in the library for years, even beyond the expectancy of her life, especially considering her weight and that she would put half a jar of sugar into each cup of tea, waiting for a chance to be proven right that Al Bundy was of course, the loser that she had many times predicted that he would turn out to be. Miss DeGroot was also known for her intense dislike of Al Bundy. In a flashback, a child version of Al resolves to a school friend his promise to swipe the sugar jar and pour it down the fuel tank of her car. To try and teach Al a lesson, she once allowed him to check out a single book, The Little Engine that Could to see if he could learn responsibility and return the book. However, Al forgot to do so, and the book stayed with him for all these years, eventually ending up in the attic of the Bundy residence and rediscovered when the family was doing spring cleaning. Al tells about his last encounter with Miss DeGroot to Steve, who tells Al not to worry as medical science says she must be dead after all those years of such unhealthy living. Despite Steve making a rational observation, when Al goes to return the book he is shocked to find Miss DeGroot is still alive. Mrs DeGroot greets her old enemy by telling him he owes $12,160 in fines. Al tries dodging this by shoving Miss Degroot and reinserting the book on the shelf, but this is caught on a security camera, causing Al public embarassment. Later, a humbled Al comes to pay the fine, and Miss DeGroot actually commends Al for his stunt, saying people are now much more serious about respecting library books. She offers amnesty on the basis that he likely cannot afford such a fine, getting pleasure out of the satisfaction he grew up to be a loser. Al goes into a tirade about how men like him face failure every day and "the fact I have not put a gun in my mouth, you pudding of a woman, makes me a winner!" Miss DeGroot simply brushes it off and says he will always be a loser if he cannot keep his promises. Al agrees with that, and says he is going to start keeping old promises, where he is shown pilfering the sugar jar. Appearances * Season 3 ** ''He Thought He Could'' Category:Al's Enemies Category:Notable character Category:Season 3 Category:Character Category:Females Category:Villains